This invention relates to handwheel clutches for sewing machines, and more particularly, to a cost effective operator influenced clutch device which may be operated quickly by a single motion.
Handwheel clutches for sewing machines which have been known heretofore have involved tedious time consuming manipulation such as the screwing or unscrewing of a threaded clamp or they have involved costly and complicated construction.
Such handwheel clutches are used selectively to engage or disengage the driven pulley or handwheel of a sewing machine from the main drive shaft thereof and serve, for instance, to interrupt the drive to the stitch forming instrumentalities of the sewing machine while the bobbin winder is being used to wind a fresh supply of thread on a bobbin. A sewing machine operator may thus leave work fabric in place in the sewing machine while directing her attention to winding thread on a bobbin without concern with adverse influence of the stitch forming instrumentalities on the work being sewn.